Brujita en construcción
by maferpotter
Summary: Millicent Musk es una hija de muggles más que es invitada a estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Su primer año está llena de retos y aventuras, mientras conoce este nuevo mundo donde se vio arrojada y mientras conoce a la bruja que habita en su interior. Respuesta al Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años [En hiatus]
1. I

**Disclaimer** : el Potterverse le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos quienes comparten los derechos. Esta historia se hizo solo por el disfrute y me siento amparada en la bendición dada por Joanne, quien dijo que le encantan los _fanfics_.

 **Aviso** : Este _fanfic_ participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años_

 **Brujita en construcción**

Reto #1. La carta. Viñeta de 100 palabras.

 **I**

Millicent abrió los ojos. Su cuarto es muy oscuro, así que le cuesta percatarse de si aún es de noche o si ya salió el sol.

Suspira. Se sienta en la cama y se estira con parsimonia. Suspira de nuevo.

Da las gracias por un día más, tal como le enseñó Mamá.

Con un fluido movimiento de sus piernitas delgaditas, se incorpora y sale del cuarto/sótano, tocando las paredes con las manos para guiarse entre la penumbra y sube a la cocina.

La luz del alba se cuela entre las cortinas y…

 _Toc toc toc._

Una lechuza toca la ventana.


	2. II

**Disclaimer** : el Potterverse le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos quienes comparten los derechos. Esta historia se hizo solo por el disfrute y me siento amparada en la bendición dada por Joanne, quien dijo que le encantan los _fanfics_.

 **Aviso** : Este _fanfic_ participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años_

 **Brujita en construcción**

Reto #2. Gringotts

Número de palabras: 417

Tipo de sangre: Nacido de Muggles.

 **II**

En apenas una semana la vida de la tranquila Millicent Musk había dado una vuelta total: todas aquellas cosas extrañas que podía hacer, resultaron ser _Magia_. Así lo había explicado la primera lechuza que había recibido en su vida. Una carta un tanto escueta pero muy, muy peculiar, había relevado que: (a) era una bruja, (b) estaba invitada a asistir a un tal colegio Hogwarts de Magia y (c) pronto recibiría la visita de un(a) profesor(a) de la Institución para resolver sus inquietudes.

El profesor apareció exactamente un día después, enfundado en una extraña ropa negra ("es una túnica" había dicho) y con cara de malvado impresionante.

Mamá y Papá lo miraban atónitos, pero atendieron su explicación y aceptaron las pruebas que presentó. Es difícil no creer en la magia cuando un perfecto desconocido incendia la mesa de centro y la devuelve a su estado original con el movimiento de un palito de madera ("varita, señora. Varita").

Con la promesa de buscarla a los cinco días exactos para llevarla a Londres (¡desde Escocia, imagínate!) para comprar el material, aquél extraño hombre (que se había presentado como Quirinus Quirrel, profesor de Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras) había desaparecido de forma tan abrupta como se había aparecido en el frente de la casita de los Musk.

Y allí estaban de nuevo. El profesor Quirrel rodeó los hombros de Millie con su brazo y, con una sensación de ser espachurrada por todos lados, aparecieron en una esquina en lo que parecía ser un pequeño callejón en la parte lateral de un callejón mucho más grande.

—Este es el callejón Diagon —tartamudeó el profesor (no por nervios, ni nada. Millie no se atrevía a preguntar pero suponía que el profesor tartamudeaba siempre)— Y ese, allá al fondo, es Gringotts.

La primera vez que fue, el profesor le había explicado a Millie y sus padres todo el asunto con el cambio de las libras a los galeones, sickles y knuts. Y tras consultar sobre los precios generales de los útiles escolares, el Sr. Musk le había dado a Millie dos billetes de 20 libras y uno de 50.

—Cuídalos y ahorra el resto, Millie— había dicho con voz grave.

—El que guarda siempre tiene—había añadido la Sra. Musk, con una sonrisa.

El banco era sobrecogedor. Amplio y lujoso, y las criaturas que allí trabajaban tenían cara de mala ostia.

—Nunca querrás pelearte con un duende— le susurró Quirrel mientras hacían la cola en la fila de cambio de divisas.


	3. III

**Disclaimer** : el Potterverse le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos quienes comparten los derechos. Esta historia se hizo solo por el disfrute y me siento amparada en la bendición dada por Joanne, quien dijo que le encantan los _fanfics_.

 **Aviso** : Este _fanfic_ participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años_

 **Brujita en construcción**

Reto #3. Ollivanders

Dado: 4

Palabras: 400

Tipo de sangre: Nacido de Muggles.

 **III**

Los duendes resultaron ser tan sobrecogedores como parecían. Incluso el profesor Quirrel parecía más nervioso mientras llevaban a cabo la transacción. Pero muy pronto terminaron los asuntos bancarios, y Millie tenía en su poder un manojito de monedas de oro, plata y bronce.

—Busquemos tus libros primero—dijo el profesor, señalando la tienda más cercana.

 _Flourish y Blotts_ , leyó Millie en el letrero sobre la puertecilla del establecimiento. Era una librería tan amplia como peculiar. Algunos libros volaban como pajaritos, mientras otros ronroneaban y unos cuantos parecían querer escapar como polizontes dentro de los bolsos o calderos de clientes distraídos.

0

—Los libros de Hogwarts los tienen en la caja—sonrió Quirrel, señalando al fondo de la tienda—, pero sería bastante apropiado que buscases algunos libros sobre la cultura mágica antes de irnos.

Millie pensó que era una muy buena idea, así que no dudó un segundo en seguir las indicaciones que el profesor le dio. _El pasillo de la izquierda. Puedes tomar cualquier libro que no veas temblando: esos son un tedio de leer porque no se están quietos nunca._

Al llegar a la caja Millie cargaba cinco libros sobre las tradiciones de los magos, incluyendo _Historia de Hogwarts_.

0

Lo otro fueron ingredientes de pociones y un caldero de peltre. Y luego la tienda de túnicas para comprar el uniforme. El profesor Quirrel le explicó que una vez fuera seleccionada en alguna de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts ( _Gryffindor_ , _Slytherin_ , _Hufflepuff_ o _Ravenclaw_ ), el sello de la misma sería tejido por magia en la solapa derecha. Así mismo, el interior de la túnica se teñiría del color correspondiente a la casa (carmesí, esmeralda, oro o añil, respectivamente). La tienda de Madame Malkin, sin embargo, se encargaría de bordar su nombre en el bordillo inferior e interno de cada prenda.

0

Y por último, llegó el turno de comprar la varita. _Ollivanders_ rezada el simple cartelito de la tiendecita más alejada en el Callejón.

Y un señor con ojos lechosos le explicó las peculiaridades de la compra de varitas. _La varita escoge al mago, señorita_.

Tras probar cerca de una docena apareció la indicada. Una ramilla de manzano, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. 15 centímetros. Ligera y rígida. Millie no entendió mucho todo lo que dijo el señor Ollivanders, pero el escalofrío que sintió al tocar por primera vez _su_ varita la hizo asimilar que _todo esto sí es real_.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer** : el Potterverse le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos quienes comparten los derechos. Esta historia se hizo solo por el disfrute y me siento amparada en la bendición dada por Joanne, quien dijo que le encantan los _fanfics_.

 **Aviso** : Este _fanfic_ participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años_

 **Brujita en construcción**

Reto #4. Mascota

Dado: 4

Tiempo: 15 minutos

 **IV**

Millie no tiene mascotas. En casa, los animales no son mascotas. Son mercancía. Y si bien se los trata con respeto, son sólo eso: mercancía.

No es bueno encariñarte con el conejo que servirán para la cena o con el cerdo que se asará el domingo. El profesor Quirrel ofrece acompañarla a comprar un animal de compañía, pero Millie se rehúsa. Para enviar cartas, le han explicado, tendrá a las lechuzas del colegio. Y esa, pensaba la niña, sería un animal de compañía útil. Una mercancía más para su casa.

 _Tal vez luego_ , pensó. _En unos años…_

Millie no quiere mascotas, porque los animales mueren o son vendidos y luego uno los extraña muchísimo. Es mejor no encariñarse. Así que cuando pasan por una tienda con olor peculiar y de donde se ven brillar muchos ojillos, Millie mira al otro lado y sigue su camino.

Quirrel le habla y le habla de tantas cosas, del colegio, del futuro, del bien y del mal, y Millie comienza a marearse entre tanta gente y tanta _novedad_. Casi no se percata el pequeño gatito que se le enreda en los tobillos.

—¡Ay!

—Miau.

Profesor y pupila miran al suelo, al despelucado gatito negro que les devuelve la mirada con curiosidad.

Millie parpadea y el gato la imita.

Millie se acerca, ansiosa y le tiende la mano. El minino acerca su nariz a los deditos temblorosos de la niña, olfatea un par de veces y, tras decidir que esta sería su humana, le lame la punta del dedo índice.

Millie no quiere mascotas, pero de pronto se encuentra recogiendo a un minúsculo gatito, raquítico y con algunas pulgas, envuelto en una manta que el profesor produjo por arte de magia ( _aprenderás eso muy pronto,_ había dicho con una mueca).

—No dejaré que nadie te coma… —le susurra a la orejita paradita.

Minino maúlla, feliz, y se acomoda entre los brazos de la brujita, quien se permite una sonrisa pequeñita.


	5. V

**Disclaimer** : el Potterverse le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos quienes comparten los derechos. Esta historia se hizo solo por el disfrute y me siento amparada en la bendición dada por Joanne, quien dijo que le encantan los _fanfics_.

 **Aviso** : Este _fanfic_ participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años_

 **Brujita en construcción**

Reto #5. Andén 9 y 3/4

Palabras hasta ahora: 1242

Unidad de mil más próxima: 2000

Palabras restantes: 758

 **V**

Durante el resto de las vacaciones la vida de Millie no tuvo mayores cambios. Seguía levantándose antes del amanecer. En las mañanas, ayudaba a Mamá con el desayuno un pequeño almuerzo para llevarse cuando acompañaba a Papá a atender a las ovejas. Al caer la tarde, padre e hija volvían a la casita, cansados pero satisfechos del trabajo del día, directo a lavarse manos y rostros y comer la cena que Mamá preparase ese día.

La única variante eran las dos horas que Millie dedicaba diariamente a leer sus nuevos libros de magia.

Eran verdaderamente interesantes, incluso habían picado la curiosidad de Mamá, quien los ojeaba durante el día, aunque parecían estar escritos en una lengua extraña y misteriosa. Pronto entenderían que era una especie de embrujo que tenían todos los textos mágicos para ocultarse de los muggles. Una especie de mecanismo de seguridad.

Esto hizo pensar a Millie que los muggles podían hacer un poquito de magia, y por eso los magos sentían la necesidad de ocultar sus conocimientos de ellos.

Interesante…

—Miaaauuu…

Minino era otra variante en la vida de Millie.

Al inicio, Mamá y Papá no prestaban mayor atención a la criatura, pero poco a poco el inquisitivo animal había logrado ganarse su cariño. Pronto, Minino era el consentido de la casa y Mamá suspiraba pensando en que lo extrañaría cuando Millie se lo llevara al colegio en septiembre.

—¿Tal vez Minino necesite un amigo? —había preguntado una noche, cuando los cuatro estaban en la salita. Mamá estaba leyendo sentada en la mecedora y tenía a Minino en el regazo, jugueteando con la falta de su vestido. Papá, en el sillón, quitó los ojos de la TV y miró a su mujer, sonriendo.

—Tal vez…

Millie asintió con la cabeza, distraída. Estaba tendida panza abajo sobre la alfombra, leyendo la historia de Harry Potter. Si mamá quería un gatito para ella, a Millie le parecía fabuloso… Pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca pues sabía que las palabras que saldrían de ella sería algo más o menos como:

—Un asesino intentó matar a un niñito mago, quien lo destruyó como por arte de magia… Ahora es famoso aunque nadie sabe cómo lo logró. Hay quien piensa que es porque él será el próximo gran mago oscuro en Reino Unido.

Y sabía que sus papás no estarían nada contentos de mandarla a un mundo donde ese tipo de cosas podrían pasar.

Así que sonrió débilmente y, como quien no quiere la cosa, cerró el pesado tomo bibliográfico y abrió el texto sobre pociones…

0

Los domingos, se dejaba a los ovejitas en paz para que pastorearan e hicieran las cosas que las ovejas hacen cuando los humanos no las fastidian. Así que Millie solía ocupar ese tiempo en tontear con la guitarra clásica que Papá le había regalado algunas navidades atrás. Ahora Millie dividía esos días de descanso entre su guitarra y en recorrer los alrededores de la granja con su libro de herbología bajo el brazo, intentando encontrar especímenes de plantas mágicas escondidas entre las plantas mundadas.

Aún no había tenido la suerte de encontrar alguna, pero no perdía la esperanza.

Igual era una buena práctica de reconocimiento.

0

Un día, Millie y Papá decidieron subir montaña arriba. A ver si lograban dar con el castillo. No sabían la dirección exacta pero Quirrel había dicho que se encontraba en las Altas Montañas de Escocia, y allí justamente era donde vivían los Musk. Papá decía con mucha seguridad que él jamás había visto un castillo por ahí, pero Millie le explicó lo que había leído en el texto de la Historia de Hogwarts.

—El castillo es invisible para los muggles, papá. Se te haría un montón de ruinas con un cartel que advierte peligro.

Papá chasqueó la lengua pero aceptó acompañarla a investigar.

No encontraron nada, porque se encontraron con un bosque muy tupido, imposible de bordear.

—Acá hay muchos animales peligrosos, hija— había dicho Papá. No conozco nadie que se haya adentrado demasiado en él. No pases por acá tu sola…

Millie miraba las plantas, como en un trance. Había algo sobre ese lugar que parecía llamarla, invitarla a entrar y perderse entre tanto verdor.

Olía a lluvia y hacía que se erizara la piel.

Pero la palabra de Papá era Ley. Y a Millie no se le pasó por ningún momento siquiera la idea de desobedecerle. Aun así, mientras daban la vuelta para regresar a la casa, Millie alcanzó a ver, por solo un instante, una silueta que parecía observarla entre aquella penumbra.


End file.
